Dark eyes and a Bite Goodnight
by Colors of Insanity
Summary: Creatures of the night, blood suckers, yes vampires. Vampires and My Chemical Romance, Heaven on earth! Frankie gets abducted by a dark stranger. Crazy things happen but you have to read to find out what. Possibly some frerard: Read,Review, P's n Q's:
1. Basements and Bloodstained Rugs

sooooo first story, its short... but its just the begining soooo deal:)

and the disclaimer thing... these charecters are just people(ish) who happen to have the same names, charecteristics, and personalities as the 5 beautiful boys(if you get that refrence cuppy cake for you) from My Chemical Romance. i dont own those lovely guys(damn...) and never will cause thats a moral thing (damn ethics...). when im bored as fuck(brownies for the ones who get that refrence) i write, so here you are...

hope u like it XD  
~

My eyes fluttered open allowing the flickering artificial light to slap me in the face. I blinked a few times and attempted to roll out of bed... I couldn't move my arms. I struggled again... I couldn't move my legs. I looked myself over and found myself upside down and tied up with satiny red fabric... weird. I pulled aginst the restraints, they didn't give...at all. Damn.

I looked around the room; it was dark except for a floresent light coming from an exspensive looking lamp in the corner. It flickered... it was really fucking annoying. I scanned the rest of the room and saw that it was painted dark grey with a bed in the far corner. Besides the little twin bed and the spaztastic lamp, the room was furniture-less. I looked down at the floor below me and saw an ugly red and black rug(it matched the bed). It was blood-stained. I let out the most pathetic whimper that ,at any other time, I will deny coming from my mouth. My fear intensified and I thrashed around in my restraints one last time... as I've come to learn, fancy smanchy satin fabric is fucking resilient! You can beat the shit out of it and its like," Is that seriously all you've got... pathetic." When I accepted defeat, I yelled for a while. After my voice started to get hoarse, it occured to me that it wasnt the best idea to tell whoever had me locked up in this Hellhole I was awake.

I let my body fall back where it had originally been hanging and closed my eyes; I could feel myself swaying slightly. "Well fffuuuuck," I mumbled to myself.

Just as I started to think the day couldn't possibly get any fucking worse, I heard the damn door creak as it opened.

My eyes shot open to see a tall dark figure edging closer to me. On any other day I would have thought he looked cool or even like someone I'd hang out with, but dangaling from that ceiling he looked terrifying.

I told myself that getting info outta the fucker was better than being afraid of him, so I cleared my throat and spoke up,"Were the fuck am I?"

"My house," the dark figure answered plainly. I could see his glimmering dark eyes in the dim floresent light of the room as he continued forward. His eyes were oddly beautiful but in a dangerous way. The cold eyes were locked on me like a lion eyeing his pray. I was his pray; his vunrable pray which was hanging from a ceiling, in his basement, tied up, practically with an apple in my mouth. Breaking the eye contact I looked over the rest of his features. He had dark medium length hair, incredibly pale skin, and lips that twitched up at one corner when he smiled, no, grinned at me. He was a pretty attractive man and I hated to admit it. After all he did abduct me and tie me up in his basement.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR HOUSE?" I asked disgustedly after I managed to break my attention from his face. I was staring a bit. I twisted around in my restraints with new found energy. Sure he could kill/torture/do whatever he wanted to me, but not without me fighting back! I'm from Jersey bitch! I don't take no shit!

"I think your a nice addition to our group, Frankie," with that he stopped inches away from me. He looked almost sad as he leaned forward. He opened his mouth and bit my neck.

'Holy fucking shit!' I thought.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU... YOU JUST ...YOU..." I screamed. I was eversoslightly at a loss for words because of current events.

"Bit you? Yeah I did... sorry about that Frank," he said nonchalantly as if he'd just bumped into me instead of biting my fucking neck.

"WHY?" I screeetched again.

"I'm sorry Frankie," I barely heard him say. It was echoey. Like there was a bubble around my head and only bits of sound could get in. I watched him as my vision started to go. He walked over to the exspensive lamp with the flickering light and turned it off before walking out of the door.

That's when everything got strange. And when I say strange I'm not talking about weed, Skittles, and several cases of Monster brand of strange (I've been there); I'm talking about not being in control of your body(which twitched awkwardly... not good I'm guessing)and not being able to form words (also not the most ideal thing), ultimantly stuck inside my own head. Which at the time was filled with ultra-bright colors and a sense of paranoia(BAD paranoia). All i could be sure of was everything around me was either terrifying, unimaginable, or unimaginably terrifying and everything inside my fucked up little head was twice as bad.

Then, because I'm just that lucky(lucky that whatever higher power out there hated me), I felt my heart flutter. I let out a hoarse scream just as pain shot through my left arm. I schreeched again as I felt the pain ease and my exausted heart stop. Slowly and painfully I felt myself fade into sleep one last time as I drifted off into one last dream.

* * *

~ AN!

NO THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!(as long as you review)  
teehe im evil i know if yall give me hmmmm 3 reviews ill write the rest of the story(several chapters). i know yall want to know who the man in the room was(the one that enjoyed biting people) and how frank got in basement in the first place and how the mystery creeper knew franks name and all the other cliffhangers(way worse than the ones in this story) yet to come. if i dont get 3 i will forever blame you for killing frank... your letting him die... DONT LET HIM DIE!  
so for you sake and franks review:)  
on that note...  
thanks a ton for reading, it means alot to me:)

KEEP RUNNING KILLJOYS!  
XDColors of Insanity


	2. Come on Frankie

sorry it took so long but here it is chapter dux hope you dig it... word(yeah im nerdy deal)

Sharp pain shooting through my still heart pulled me out of my unconcious daze.

"God dammit, I can't even die peacefully!" I screamed, gasping for air. As it turns out, its easier to do those things seperatly. A fit of coughing filled me in on that bit of information. I was coughing curled up in a fetal position when I heard a calm even voice cooing behind my still throbbing head. Directly behind my head, I even felt lips brush my hair. Cold numbing lips, "Shhh Frankie. You're okay just catch you're breath. You're safe here with me, you're home now."

I knew the voice all too well. I threw my elbow up and managed to catch Sir NIppy in the nose making it crunch. Hells yes! Point Frankie!

Then I rolled away from the fucker. I'm sure it looked fuckin' awesome. Hey I'm a ninja on perma-vacation. Anyways I jumped to my feet and pulled my hands up in front of me in fists, ready to throw down. I'd teach him to bite my neck. Growing up in Bellville had taught me to fight and then was one of the times it proved pretty damn useful.

"Come at me!" I screamed at him. I grinned my signiture grin at him as he reached a hand to his nose and pulled it back in place. That's when I noticed it wasn't bleeding, at all. It smacked my grin off my face as well as an actual slap could. What was this guy? Did I alreay know? Wait what would that make me?

"Come now love. You can't even stay on you're own feet and you want to try and beat me up?" he said as he got up from where he was sitting on the small cot. He slowly started to get closer to me swaying his hips as he did.

Dafuck? I'm standing just fine. But again my thoughts were interupted. This time it was by Dr Darkandcreepy tackleing me and pinning me to the very solid wood floor, earning a gush of air leaving my lungs painfully.

I tried to force words out but I had no air left in me. He noticed. Mr Bitesalot was in my face the next second. His eyes had changed from their dark hazel color to blood red accompanyed with an animalistic look. What the Hell was this guy? I had to be in some kind of dream or I was exstreamly f'ed up. No way any of this was real, it was fucking impossible, he was fucking impossible.

He laughed darkly at me,"What? Can't find any words Frankie?" he asked. He poked out his bottom lip and tilted his head while he waited for my answer. Then he reched a hand up and wiped my hair out of my face.

I tried to say,'GET THE FUCK OFF!' but I just wheezed. Grrrreat. He laughed his sick poisioning laugh again at my pathetic (yeah I'll admit it was pretty pathetic) answer.

"Awe poor wittle Fwankie," he said dark sarcasm actually dripping off of his words. At that moment he smiled and it reached his firey eyes. The moment it did they seemed to want to share all they're secrets, to reach out for love, to reach out for help. His eyes pulled me in with they're childlike pleas for compassion. It seemed like I could see all his pain and emotion behind a glass. The same glass that held up even as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my mouth.

"Uhhhh what?" was all I could manage to choke out after his lips broke contact with mine. I reached a shaking hand up to the bite on my neck, yup still there. Partially healed, but there.

The man looked at me like he knew something I didn't and the vibrant red left his eyes as the original deep pools of hazel filled their places.

"Come on Frankie," he said as stood up from where he was pinning me down. He ran a hand through his medium length black greasy hair before he threw the other one out to help me up.

I just looked up at him.

"Come on Frankie," he said again."I don't bite. Ohhh wait... I do," he said giggling girlishly at the unintended irony.

"Sorry 'bout that by the way. At least you arn't dead. Well dead dead," he laughed dryly, cleared his throat then continued talking,"Anyways, come on. I promise to never hurt you again." He continued holding his hand out and now he had a smile charecteristic of most salesmen plasered to his face. I almost laughed... almost. I decided that I needed answers and the only way I'd get them was with this guy so I took the hand. He smiled as I did, a no-shit-completely-genuine smile and pulled me up to my feet.

"Gerard. That's my name," he said before turning and walking twards the room's one door.

"I need answers," I replied bluntly.

"Well, I did just tell you my name, there's one answer," he said pausing slightly in his walk twards the exit.

"First I want to know what you are," I demanded. He paused once again with his hand on the door knob and spun on his heels to face me.

"Don't you mean what we are? Besides you already know. How could you not with all those horror movies you watch," he said nonchalantly.

"YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME?" I screeched.

Gerard just looked me in the eye and in a calm voice said," Vampires Frank. We're vampires. That's enough questions for today." He spun around once again and pulled the door open before walking through it and down a hall.

I stood in the room trying to comprehend the past few minuets. The flickering light buzzed and went out leaving me in utter darkness.

`AN

yo! thanks to all who commented last chapta:  
lola(cupcake for you)  
anabel lee(cupcake for you)  
and coconutlove47(cupcake for you)

all your comments mean so much to meXD keep feeding the fire that is my ego(smokey the bear might come and beat you up but do it anyways)

BTW im attempting to write a killjoy fanfic... thoughts?

thanks!

Colors of InsanityXD


	3. Forks and Toasters

Ai'ight, let me be the first to say I'm sorry(song lyrics!)  
I went on a trip to DC/Newyork and I was under the exceedingly misguided notion that they'd have internet availibility, well the bastards didn't and for that I am truly sorry  
on the brightside i wrote alot and now I have things to post in the next couple of days:D  
soo yay! thank you all of my beloved reviewers and favoritors and even story alerters  
BTW song of the day rise and shine botdf, i love itXD  
STORY TIME

I pulled myself together and mustered up the courage to follow down the ally-esk hallway. The walls were the same color grey as the previous room. Appaently all of the furniture around the house looked almost identical to my grandfather's and twice as dusty and this hallway was no exception. At the end of the hall I could see Gerard's figure sillouetted in the light of the next room.

"Gerard tell Mikey to stop sticking that damn fork in the toaster! Its been quiet for a while and thats never a good sign when it comes to your brother. If he shorts the power out again I dont feel like having to suck the blood out of another repair man ! And I wont do it... They taste weird," I heard a voice say. As I joined Gerard at the edge of the room I saw a man with strawberry blonde hair and a matching beard sitting on a (incidentally) blood red couch infront of a TV and decided it was him who had been talking.

He looked over at Gerard and me and noticed Gerard wasnt alone. He looked ...um... interested in me like as a snack until good ol' Gerard shook his head saying 'no,he isn't a juicy human for you to suck on.' Okay that sounded oddly sexual...hmmm okay.

"Mikes! Put the fork down and step away from the toaster!" Gerard yelled. I could hear a sigh from behind a door, which, and I'm just guessing here, led to the kitchen.

" Where's Ray?" Gerard asked leaving my side to sit on the couch next to the beefy bearded blonde.

"Gerard you know him. He's off playing guitar and once he gets in his zone there's no bringing him back to reality," the strawberry blonde haired man said using his hands to mime out playing guitar and being in his zone. He wasn't bad at it, I shall not lie.

He kept glancing at me every couple seconds and it was starting to piss me off. I decided stirring up a fight wasn't the best idea because a) it was a house full of vampires, b) I still had a skull shattering headache left over from when I... died, and c) please refer to points a or b. Either one, you pick. Instead I kept myself rooted to my spot and tried to steady my gaze on Gerard's face. Despite recent events including neck biting and awkward(to say the least) situations I trusted him over everyone else in the house. It l was about as far as I could throw him but still more than I trusted the irritable red headed charecter, toaster obsessed Mikey, or guitar recluse Ray.

"Hmm." Gerard awknoledged. "So uh Bob, this is Frankie. The newest addition to our group," he continued. He voice had the same calm even tone that only ever left when his hazel eyes turned to pools of blood.

"Nice to meet ya," I said. I threw my hand out to Bob, and tried to put on one of my signiture grins but judging by the moment of poorly surpressed laughter from Gerard and Bob it looked more like a grimace of pain than a smile of possible friendship. It didn't bother him too much though, because he took my hand in his and shook it violently.

Gerard giggled to himself as my whole arm shook and I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile myself. It only lasted a second, but he'd actually managed to cheer me up some. Moral is just as important to the dead as the living. The small grin left and my arm fell back to my side as Gerard and Bob rekindeled their conversaition during which I stood awkwardly staring around the room. It was filled wth far too many paintings of pale uppity-looking people. Judging by their pallid skin and dark fashion choices they too were vampires. Like Gerard, like Bob,... like me.

After Gerard and Ray had an in depth talk about down pillows, a tall skinney man staggered in from the (possibly) kitchen door wearing a black tee-shirt and unicorn boxers. His hair was fried and sticking up everywhere. His face was covered in black electrical burn residue which made him look even more pasty. In his hand he was holding a charred fork. He coughed and smoke came out of his lungs in the place of clean air. Shortly after he fell forward onto the floor.

"He's so fucking lucky the power didn't go out," Bob said reaching for the remote and flipping the channel on the dust covered tv.

0.o.0(time laspe)

"That's why repair men taste so nasty," Gerard said concluding his lecture about the resoning behind Bob's bias.

"I could see that," Bob said returning his attention back to the tv but not before glancing over at the unconcious Mikey. He'd been out for a solid two hours, but it didn't seem to concern anyone but me. Something about him seemed like a little brother and it made me really concerned about him. I just couldn't wave it off like everyone else could. I didn't know him like the others did either.

"Speaking of blood, your probably pretty hungry aren't you, Frankie?" Gerard said. Then he stood up and walked over to my perfectly secluded spot behind the couch. I nodded and took interest in the white laces on my black chucks. The unavoidable part of being a vampire that I'd been dreading was flying twards me like a truck down a highway. There wasn't a damn thing I could do. My throat burned like I'd swallowed a match, no a box of matches, and my head was spinning making the world move around me. I had to follow Gerard, no matter how much he and the situation scared/pissed me off I had to do it.

"Well come on sweetie," Gerard said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I heard Bob chuckle at his choice of words earning him a dagger-laden glare courtesy of Gerard. I saw his eyes flicker red but only for a second and no where near as vibrant as they'd been when he macked up on my lips. Ugh.

He kept gripping his hand around my fingers as he half dragged half led me put of the large double doors leading out of the room. He pushed one of them open with his free hand letting in a gust of fresh air from the "lawn". The exterior was as dark and gloomy as the interior of the house had been. Tall gnarled trees formed an arch over a cobble stone driveway and fountains which had no water in them sat by each tree rusting in silence. No birds flew overhead and the sun had already passed behind the horizon leaving the sky a deep blue that seemed to strech out into space.

"Well?" Gerard said slightly impatiently.

"Are your coming?" he said starting to walk down the stairs that led down to the path under the tree tunnel.

"Yeah yeah," I said in a zoned out voice that usually accompanys hallucigenic drugs... cough-cough-pot-cough. " It's just so..."

"Fitting," Gerard said finishing my sentence. His voice sounded sad but just faintly. "So dark and depressing perfect for a group of vampires," His voice sounded even more deeply depressed with each word.

I walked down the stairs to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He patted it then shrugged it off. "Let's go Frankie," he said continuing his walk down the tree enclosed road.

AN

k guys thats chapter 3  
so review, smoke pot, rant about how pissed you are about btr's remix of Blur's Song 2... honestly I dont care  
do what ya want  
Love you allXD

Colors of Insanity


End file.
